


Попытка №5

by EliLynch



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ. Гарри и Питер никогда не были друзьями и о чудодейственных свойствах крови Человека-Паука Гарри, увы, тоже не знает, поэтому усиленно пытается покончить с собой. Но у Человека-Паука другие планы на его счет.





	1. Попытка №5

В первый раз это была крыша.   
Вскоре после того, как он узнал о своем отсроченном смертном приговоре. Пара недель ушли на то, чтобы убедиться, что спасения для него нет и не будет. В силу медицинского прогресса он не верил. Пройдет ли десять лет или пятнадцать, прежде чем он превратится в покрытое язвами создание, лишь отдаленно напоминающее человека, это большой роли не играло. Чуда не произойдет. Врачи не спасли его отца, с его-то огромным состоянием и непомерно раздутым эго, не спасут и сына. Если он станет ждать, то сойдет с ума, каждый день выискивая у себя новые признаки болезни. Когда ищешь, то обязательно находишь, в этом великая сила самовнушения. Как-то утром ему показалось, что левая рука дрожит так же, как правая, и потребовалось просмотреть пленки с камеры в рабочем кабинете, чтобы убедить себя в обратном.   
Нужно было с этим заканчивать. Гарри Озборн считал, что имеет право уйти на своих условиях, до того, как подслеповатая Смерть отыщет его имя в списке и явится взыскивать долг. Лучше пусть он запомнится людям молодым и красивым ( _и бесполезным_ ), чем больным, сходящим с ума параноиком. Может, газетчики придумают для его самоубийства красивое обоснование. Он не смог существовать без отца? Или у него была тайная любовь?   
_Желтые газеты взяли бы вариант "Умерший отец - его тайная любовь"_ — усмехаясь, думал Гарри, пока забирался на крышу небоскреба. Он выбрал Крайслер-билдинг, "самый красивый небоскреб Манхеттена". Не бросаться же с крыши собственной корпорации, лучше нагадить другой. Взятка, выданная начальнику охраны здания, обеспечила ему доступ на последний этаж.   
В небоскребе было семьдесят семь этажей - он успел бы оценить красоту, пока летел бы камнем вниз.   
Оценил бы. Если бы летел.   
К сожалению, у блядского народного мстителя в блядском обтягивающем паучьем костюме были другие планы на его счет.   
Не успел Гарри сделать глубокий вздох и напоследок показать средний палец небу, тем самым объясняя мирозданию, как он оценивает уровень справедливости в своей судьбе, не успел он сделать судьбоносный шаг в могилу, только-только занес ногу над пустотой, как его притянуло обратно. Липкой, мерзкой паутиной. И не только притянуло, но и накрепко примотало к одной из безвкусных, по мнению Гарри, серебристых статуй в виде орла.   
— Можешь не благодарить! — весело крикнул ему парень в нелепом сине-красном костюме и, выпрыгнув в любезно распахнутое Гарри окно, унесся куда-то в сторону, навстречу новым приключениям.   
Негодующее "Я и не собирался тебя благодарить!" он уже не услышал.   
Много времени спустя Гарри нашел и освободил один из охранников. Гарри не чувствовал себя настолько опозоренным с тех пор, как интернатовский сторож застукал его в кладовке с учителем французского.   
Это только укрепило его желание расстаться с жизнью.   
Раньше он почти не верил в реальность Человека-Паука, но сложно не верить в реальность того, кто отравляет тебе последние дни.   
Во второй раз это был ночной клуб, приватная кабинка и пистолет. На обивке бордового дивана то тут, то там виднелись белые следы. Остатки кокаина и... о происхождении других пятен Гарри предпочёл не задумываться. Дрожащей (не только из-за болезни, но и от волнения) рукой он приставил ствол к виску и снял оружие с предохранителя.   
Ворвавшийся в кабинку Человек-Паук отлично вписывался в общую обстановку клуба, дизайн его костюма неплохо сочетался с отделкой. Возможно, реши он станцевать у шеста, гости клуба приняли бы его за нового стриптизера.   
Вместо того, чтобы заниматься этим прибыльным делом, он ударом ноги выбил пистолет из рук изумленного Гарри Озборна, бросил беглый взгляд на диван и посоветовал богатому наследнику Оскорп не баловаться с наркотиками.   
Гарри не знал, что ему хотелось закричать в первую очередь: "Иди-ка ты нахуй!" или "Это не мой кокаин!" Он снова опоздал с ответом - незваный визитер в маске умел убегать так же быстро, как и появляться. Купленный Озборном пистолет он, разумеется, конфисковал и унес с собой.   
Ситуация начинала напоминать сценку из ситкома про неудачников. Когда Гарри вышел из клуба на улицу и попал под проливной дождь, то был уверен, что слышит, как звучит над ухом закадровый смех.   
— Пошел ты нахуй, Человек-Паук, — в сердцах произнес он и натянул на голову капюшон куртки. Самоубийства самоубийствами, а простужаться ему не хотелось.   
В третьей раз с ним было бритвенное лезвие, а сам он сидел ночью в центральном парке, неспешно качаясь туда-сюда на качелях. В эту часть парка пьяные и влюблённые парочки, а также пьяные влюблённые парочки забредали редко. Перед тем, как предпринять новую попытку, Гарри выждал двадцать дней. Достаточный, казалось бы, срок, чтобы Человек-Паук удостоверился, что его подопечный начал радоваться жизни и занялся другими делами. Гарри даже пересилил себя и посетил несколько вечеринок, познакомившись с массой ненужных ему людей. Кроме того, он изобразил активную деятельность в Озкорп Индастриз, созвал срочное совещание и уволил тех сотрудников, которых считал самыми нерадивыми. По вечерам он начал смотреть жизнеутверждающие фильмы, в ежедневник добавил планы встреч до конца месяца включительно. Разве что девушку не завел и собаку из приюта не взял, в остальном считал свое подражание нормальной жизни безупречным.   
Задумался он и о том, чтобы попытаться покончить с собой дома, но отмел эту версию. Черт знает, вдруг Паук оставил в его апартаментах "жучок" ( _"паучок", блин_ ) и примчался бы на помощь, как только Гарри сделал бы первый надрез.   
Гарри предварительно уточнил в интернете, как нужно резать, чтобы умереть быстрее: конечно же вдоль, а не поперек.   
В тот раз Человек-Паук подзадержался. Гарри успел оставить на руке целых две кровавых линии-полоски и любовался ими, размышляя о том, что ночью кровь совсем не выглядит как кровь и, должно быть, поэтому ему не страшно.   
Спрыгнувший с дерева Человек-Паук врезался в него и уронил на землю. Сперва он связал возмущенному Гарри руки и только потом перевязал его порезы. Порвав на бинты рубашку самого Гарри! Это возмутило Озборна особенно сильно.   
Человек-Паук тоже казался недовольным. Перед тем, как уйти в ночь, он отвесил Гарри Озборну подзатыльник.   
— Блядь! — взвыл Гарри.   
Позже он решил, что худшим в сложившейся ситуации была не испорченная рубашка и не гнусное нападение со стороны защитника города (затылок ныл до утра), а то, что собственной кровью он запачкал новые кроссовки.   
Дилемма "отстирывать или выкидывать" на некоторое время загородила мысли о смерти.   
Понадобился четвертый раз, чтобы Гарри и Человек-Паук попробовали поговорить друг с другом. В четвертый раз Гарри выбрал мост и день, когда из тюрьмы сбежал опаснейший серийный убийца. Гарри справедливо рассудил, что уж этот-то тип сможет привлечь внимание супергероя. Если бы маньяк не додумался сбежать сам, Гарри оплатил бы ему побег. Его перепалка с Человеком-Пауком уже напоминала соревнование. Человек-Паук выигрывал со счетом 3:0, но Гарри не собирался сдаваться.   
Был погожий весенний вечер, и с Бруклинского моста открывался прекрасный вид на пролив Ист-Ривер, но Гарри проигнорировал шанс полюбоваться красотами местного масштаба, как игнорировал и попадавшихся изредка по пути любителей велосипедных прогулок. Сам он тоже приехал к месту своей будущей смерти на велосипеде, и, так как от физических нагрузок он давно отвык, ему требовалось много времени, чтобы отдышаться. А надо было спешить. Серийный маньяк мог пасть жертвой усердия Человека-Паука в любую минуту.   
В тот раз Гарри решил, что победил. Он, покинув безопасную пешеходную зону, вскарабкался повыше, закрыл глаза, широко раскинул руки и...   
Человек-Паук поймал его за руку. Гарри знал, что это он, еще до того, как распахнул глаза. Он стоял там, дурацкий, сине-красный, со своим обычным невозмутимым видом. Под маской, наверное, ржал над позорами Гарри. "Вот придурок, не может жить, не может погибнуть". Надо было собраться с силами и послать Человека-Паука сразу, но когда Гарри открыл рот, чтобы это сделать, то понял, что это бесполезно. Продемонстрировав незнакомому спасителю свой богатый матерный словарный запас, он ничего не добьется.   
— Почему ты не позволяешь мне умереть? — устало поинтересовался Гарри, прижавшись спиной к каменной опоре моста.   
— Потому что не надо тебе умирать, — охотно пошел на диалог Человек-Паук. Несмотря на маску, его голос звучал нормально, совсем не глухо.   
_Из чего, интересно, он себе пошил эту красно-синюю херню?_   
— Почему не надо? В моей жизни ничего хорошего нет, и дальше она будет становиться все хуже и хуже.   
— Это ты сейчас ничего хорошего не видишь. Надо подождать немного. Не прыгай. Ну, я тебя прошу.   
" _Как будто твое мнение для меня что-то значит_ ", — мысленно возмутился Гарри. Ему думалось, что Человек-Паук говорит в стиле коммивояжеров, уверяющих, что именно их невероятные сокровища, скрытые в чемоданчиках, способны решить любые человеческие проблемы.   
— Я не понимаю, чего ты на мне так зациклился? Я же не единственный самоубийца в Нью-Йорке!   
— Не могу тебя просто так бросить после того, как начал спасать.   
— Я не передумаю, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Сто раз уже все обдумал. Окей, не прыгну сейчас, но что это изменит?   
— Поживешь еще немного, — благодушно ответил Человек-Паук.   
— Бессмысленной жизнью богатого наследника. Как много радости!   
— Знаешь что? — сказал Человек-Паук после недолгой паузы. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Но нужно будет крепко держаться.   
Он посмотрел вниз, на воду, переливающуюся всеми оттенками голубого в закатных лучах, затем перевел взгляд на Гарри и добавил:   
— Нет, руки я тебе все-таки свяжу от греха подальше, чтобы специально не отпустил.   
Это Гарри мог понять. Он бы тоже не стал доверять почетному неудачнику-самоубийце.   
— Ладно, видимо, выбора у меня нет, — сказал он, тяжело вздохнув. — Показывай, что ты там хотел.   
Он добровольно вытянул вперед руки, сцепив их в замок. Все, что случилось после, напоминало сон, и не тот, дурной, в каком он, казалось, находился последнее время с тех пор, как узнал о своей болезни. Человек-Паук закинул его связанные в запястьях руки себе на шею и устроил ему аттракцион невиданной щедрости, продемонстрировав, как можно быстро спрыгнуть с моста и не умереть. Пока они буквально летели к берегу и настойчивый супергерой контролировал их полет, вовремя выпуская новые нити паутины, Гарри думал о том, что это напоминает карусель с креслами, поднимавшимися в воздух, в парке аттракционов, куда отец водил его в детстве. Славное было время. А еще о том, что ему впервые за долгие недели болезни хочется смеяться, вдыхая полной грудью. Момент волшебного забвения. Он пытался сосредоточиться на ощущении полета, на ощущении счастья. Он любовался тем, как закатные лучи солнца окрашивали воду в багровый цвет, и радовался каждому моменту, когда его сердце екало от страха при очередном резком скачке.   
_Потом мне снова будет плохо. Нужно запомнить момент, когда было иначе._  
— Вот видишь, — весело произнес Человек-Паук, когда их маленькое путешествие к суше закончилось, и ноги Гарри коснулись асфальта. — Ты спустился вниз и выжил. Круто, да?   
Гарри был настолько благодарен ему в тот миг, что даже не попытался навесить на себя маску безразличного циника.   
— Д-да, — запинаясь от не до конца исчезнувшего восторга, ответил он. — Отличный вид!   
— Ну вот. А ты хотел насовсем с ним попрощаться.   
По его голосу было понятно, что он улыбался.   
Гарри тоже улыбнулся, слабо. За последнее время от улыбок он отвык.   
— Сейчас расхотелось. Ты мог бы на этом трюке целое состояние заработать. "Опасный спуск с Человеком-Пауком". — Он попытался произнести это как можно пафоснее.   
— А иногда по выходным буду преступников ловить! Классная идея! Как я сам не додумался! — иронично произнес Человек-Паук и неожиданно сменил тему разговора:   
— Тебе никто не говорил, что стоит чаще улыбаться? Если нет, то я говорю.   
— Бывали случаи, но редко. Обычно мне это говорят, когда хотят со мной ночь провести. — Гарри презрительно усмехнулся, подумав, сколько страждущих супермоделей уже успел отшить.   
— Извини, — весело отозвался Человек-Паук. — Ночь у меня зарезервирована для других вещей. Никакой личной жизни с этими ограблениями.  
Гарри почувствовал себя уязвленным. Не то чтобы он всерьез пытался флиртовать со всеобщим спасителем, и все же к отказам не привык.   
— Не беспокойся, я все понимаю. В нашем городе высокий уровень преступности, а еще тебе нужно постоянно проверять, жив ли я. Ты очень назойливый ангел-хранитель.   
— А ты ужасно упорный самоубийца, — не остался в долгу Человек-Паук.   
— У меня на то серьезные причины. Не какая-нибудь там несчастная любовь или выброшенный в канаву нежеланный ребенок.   
— А несерьезных причин для самоубийств не бывает, мистер Озборн, — категорично произнес Человек-Паук.   
Гарри передернул плечами.   
— У меня другое мнение по этому вопросу. Возможно, это делает меня мудаком. Вполне возможно и то, что без меня мир станет лучше. Кстати, ты можешь звать меня Гарри.   
_После всего, что между нами было_ — ехидно подумал он. Официальное "мистер Озборн" неприятно резануло слух.   
— А ты можешь звать меня... черт, не получается.   
Гарри засмеялся. Впервые за... пару недель, как минимум. Странно, что рассмешить его сумел тот, кто и больше всего бесил.   
— Я буду звать тебя занудой или как похуже. Я же мудак.   
— Я бы так не сказал.   
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь.   
— Уже неплохо успел изучить.   
— И что же я хорошего сделал за период изучения? Когда не прожигаю жизнь, то пытаюсь с ней расстаться.   
— А зачем ты это с собой делаешь? — с неподдельным участием поинтересовался Человек-Паук.   
Гарри не хотелось говорить об этом. Не сейчас, сразу после того, как в жизни промелькнуло что-то похожее на счастье. Но, пожалуй, после всех стараний Человека-Паука, тот имел право знать правду.   
— Я смысла в жизни не вижу. Никого не люблю, и никто не любит меня. Работой не дорожу. Господи, понадобятся месяцы, чтобы разобраться в том, как управлять целой корпорацией! Друзьями я тоже не обзавелся, а через несколько лет, скорее всего, покроюсь язвами и не смогу передвигаться без посторонней помощи.   
Кого-то другого эта тирада могла бы заставить задуматься о целесообразности проводимых спасательных операций.   
Человек-Паук просто хлопнул его по плечу и поинтересовался:   
— С чего ты решил, что через несколько лет я от тебя отстану со своей назойливой заботой?   
— Я умудрился надоесть собственному отцу до такой степени, что он услал меня подальше с глаз своих, в интернат. А у тебя и так полно других дел.   
— Ты же сам знаешь, что от меня нелегко отделаться.   
Ну вот, снова. Не так уж далеко они ушли от того, с чего начали.   
— Да, успел заметить. Но это не значит, что я перестану пытаться, — по привычке огрызнулся Гарри.   
— Значит, у меня всегда будет работа, — не поддался на провокацию Человек-Паук.   
По крайней мере, в тот раз они расстались без проклятий и рукоприкладства. 

В пятый раз их встреча состоялась рядом с тем же мостом. Гарри не был уверен, что собирался прыгать. Ему было плохо и нужно было срочно пройтись, попробовать развеяться. Руки, казалось, дрожали с утра сильнее, чем обычно. Правый висок пульсировал болью. При мысли о будущем становилось тошно. Попробовав вытащить таблетки от головной боли из упаковки, он рассыпал их по полу и заплакал от злости и осознания собственной ущербности. А потом сбежал из квартиры.   
У него до сих пор были красные глаза и круги под ними. Стоя на мосту, он думал, как выйдет смешно, если именно в этот раз Человек-Паук решит махнуть на него рукой, и умрет он с зареванным видом, как какой-нибудь глупый подросток.   
Какое там.   
Появившись рядом, Человек-Паук, не тратя время на разговоры, сделал то, чего от него меньше всего можно было ждать. Взял и обнял Гарри. Это было настолько внезапно, что юный Озборн растерялся и не сразу начал вырываться. Когда же попробовал, то понял, что сделать это будет не так-то просто. Человек-Паук держал его крепко и при попытке оттолкнуть сказал:   
— Не надо.   
— Почему это?   
— Не надо, и все, — стоял на своем Человек-Паук.   
— Ты не должен этого делать.   
Гарри предпринял еще одну попытку освободиться и снова потерпел неудачу. Он мог бы начать лягаться и извиваться ужом, но решил, что это будет выглядеть еще хуже. Кроме того, ему, по правде говоря, было приятно стоять вот так и чувствовать тепло другого человека  
Замерев, Гарри вздохнул.   
— Позор какой. Теперь ты меня еще и обнимаешь.   
— Разве плохо?   
— Странно. Не помню, когда меня в последний раз обнимали.   
_В прошлом месяце? Или раньше?_ Гарри старался избегать тактильных контактов с малознакомыми людьми, а близких не было.   
— Значит, точно самое время, — уверенно заявил Человек-Паук.   
— А что будет в следующий раз? Начнешь с ложечки кормить или с пледом придешь и завернешь в него?   
— Плед я прямо сейчас сплести могу.   
— Не надо, я тебе не муха, — недовольно фыркнул Гарри.   
По какой-то причине этот ответ сподвиг Человека-Паука на новое нарушение личных границ. Продолжая обнимать Гарри одной рукой, другой он погладил его по волосам.   
Гарри тут же вскинул голову.   
— Ты... не надо ко мне относиться как к маленькому ребенку!   
— Я к тебе так не отношусь, — серьезным тоном возразил Человек-Паук.   
— Тогда с чего вдруг начинаешь гладить?   
— Если тебе не нравится, то больше не буду.   
Такая постановка вопроса отправила Гарри прямиком в тупик. Ответ "не нравится" не соответствовал действительности.   
— Мне кажется, это выходит за рамки наших отношений, — уклончиво ответил он.   
— А какие у нас отношения?   
_Хитрый, зараза!_  
— Нездоровые. Включающие в себя насильственное возвращение к жизни, — попробовал отшутиться Гарри.   
— Раз они нездоровые, логики в них нет. Значит, можно гладить, — с похвальной уверенностью сказал Человек-Паук.   
Гарри помолчал, обдумывая это. Гениальные протесты на ум не приходили. Уставший от многочисленных переживаний мозг молил об отдыхе.   
— Вот черт. С твоими извращенными аргументами сложно спорить. — Признав свое поражение, Гарри прикрыл глаза и попробовал расслабиться. — Так и быть, гладь.   
_И может быть, может быть, мне опять покажется, что жизнь имеет смысл._


	2. Совершенно случайно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Суицидник-неудачник Гарри Озборн отправляется на вечеринку, где (по чистой случайности, разумеется) знакомится с Питером Паркером.

Гарри, если говорить откровенно, не собирался идти на вечеринку. Не видел смысла. В голове у него все чаще царил бардак, а беспорядочные знакомства с напыщенными представителями "золотой молодежи" Нью-Йорка никак не могли поспособствовать наведению порядка. Беда была в том, что и сидение дома этому тоже не способствовало. Оставаясь наедине с собой, он с опаской погружался в в мир мыслей и воспоминаний. Идея с самоубийством могла всплыть на поверхность в любой момент, как труп по весне, а после позорнейшего происшествия с объятиями Гарри мечтал устроить длительный перерыв в своих встречах с Человеком-Пауком.   
Вот и получалось так, что дома оставаться было опаснее.   
_Пока буду раздражаться на незнакомых людей и громкую музыку, не останется сил на ненависть к себе,_ — решил Гарри.   
Или на мысли о том, что от Человека-Паука приятно пахло. Гарри боялся привязываться к тому, кто пытался контролировать его жизнь.   
На вечеринке, как он полагал, нужно было страшиться лишь того, что не сумеешь вовремя вспомнить имя хозяина дома. Гарри вбил его имя в "заметки" на айфоне и несколько раз повторил вслух, пока его машина мчалась (скорее, ползла в пробках) по вечерним улицам Нью-Йорка.   
Имя он запомнил, но, как выяснилось чуть позже, не приступов склероза следовало опасаться. 

Реальная опасность была столь же несерьезной. Над ним нависла угроза пропитаться мартини из чужого бокала. Бокал стоял на краешке стола, а скучающий Гарри, так и не сумевший проникнуться общим весельем, подпирал тот же стол локтем и упустил момент, когда проходящая мимо блондинка, вознамерившаяся поправить прическу, резко взмахнула рукой. Бокал зашатался и накренился в сторону Озборна. Гарри вздрогнул. Отшатнуться он не успевал, не успел и - все случилось очень быстро - проклясть блондинку и мысленно прикинуть, будет ли след от мартини заметен на его светлом пиджаке. Бокал оказался перехвачен на полдороге и накрыт чьей-то рукой. По руке Гарри своего неожиданного защитника опознать не смог. Рука и сама вызывала удивление - не изнеженная ручка с маникюром, какими могли похвастаться большинство гостей закрытых вечеринок, а самая обыкновенная, с пятном на костяшке большого пальца и обломанными ногтями.   
Гарри поднял взгляд и сразу понял, что играть в "я-где-то-встречался-с-вами-раньше" не придется. Этого человека он видел впервые и вряд ли мог пересечься с ним ранее, столь сильно незнакомец выбивался из пригламуренных рядов стандартного набора гостей. Перед ним стоял высокий темноволосый парень, слегка помятый, взъерошенный, в банальных джинсах и ветровке. Ни татуировок, ни проколов, ни косметики на лице. Обычный представитель среднего класса, не слишком заботящийся о внешнем виде. На улице Гарри прошел бы мимо такого и не заметил. Подкупала разве что улыбка незнакомца. Он улыбался Гарри так, как будто разглядел в нем свою первую и единственную в жизни любовь. _Или самого выгодного спонсора_ \- не преминула подкинуть ложку дегтя циничная сторона натуры Озборна.   
Не приходилось и гадать, что же этот парень забыл на вечере для богатых и тех, кто богаче. На плече у него висела сумка с фотоаппаратом.   
Папарацци. Но необычный.   
Впервые вышло так, что папарацци избавил его от неприятностей, а не создал их.   
— Спасибо за спасение, — сказал Гарри, засунув руки в карманы. Это был условный рефлекс, активировавшийся при виде фотоаппаратов. Гарри больше всего боялся, что кто-то из журналистов заметит, как у него трясется рука, и начнет раздувать историю про таинственную болезнь молодого миллионера.   
— Не за что. Твоя охрана сегодня халтурит? — охотно пошел на разговор папарацци.   
Еще бы. Когда выдастся новый шанс поговорить с владельцем Озкорп.   
— Как видишь. Они ищут террористов и ассасинов, а надо следить за посудой, оказывается.   
Никакой охраны у Гарри не было. Распрощался с телохранителями тогда, когда узнал, что до старости точно не доживет. Он не отказался бы от встречи с наемным убийцей. Быстрая и безболезненная гибель, даже иллюзорный шанс на попадение в Рай остается.   
— В следующий раз проинструктируешь их лучше. Я Питер, кстати. — Продолжая улыбаться, журналист протянул ему руку.   
Гарри неохотно ответил на рукопожатие, прибегнув к помощи левой руки.   
— А я Гарри. Ты это и так знаешь, но нужно соблюдать формальности.   
— Не вопрос.   
На этом знакомство можно было бы завершить, но Гарри успел заметить, что блондиночка, виновница недавнего происшествия, все еще вертелась поблизости, очевидно, нацеливаясь на разговор с ним. Поймав его взгляд, она взмахнула длинными ресницами и провела языком по губам. Дешевые приемы. Выбирая между охотницей за сокровищами и вроде-бы-адекватным-Питером, Гарри остановился на втором варианте.   
— Можно узнать, чем ты занимаешься? Помимо того, что фотографируешь незнакомцев и спасаешь их же.   
Питер рассмеялся:  
— Ты сейчас всю мою жизнь описал.   
_Не только твою._  
— Не отбирай хлеб у Человека-Паука. Главный спаситель в нашем городе он.   
— Его я тоже иногда фотографирую, когда везет.   
— А я с ним иногда встречаюсь. Когда не везет, — пробормотал Гарри и тут же пожалел об этом.   
Наверное, это говорило в нем вино, выпитое совсем недавно. Вкупе с желанием обсудить хоть с кем-нибудь свои уникальные проблемы. Психологу он не смог бы заявить, что гадкий Человек-Паук мешает ему расстаться с жизнью. Гарри хотел умереть, а не сгнить в комнате, обитой войлоком.   
Питер удивленно вскинул брови:   
— Это как?   
Гарри отделался полуправдой:   
— Он меня несколько раз спасал. Я его об этом не просил вообще-то, но он очень настойчивый парень.   
— Хм. И все-таки спасибо ему большое. Если бы с тобой что-то случилось и на эту вечеринку ты бы не явился, плакала бы моя работа. Ну и еще как бы я спас тебя от коварнейшего и весьма опасного стакана?   
— Ха, спасибо за откровенность, — сказал Гарри с некоторой долей разочарования в голосе. — Я понимаю, что сама по себе моя жизнь для тебя ценности не представляет. Только в связи с работой.   
— На самом деле, я пытался показаться ужасно циничным. Получилось?   
Когда этот парень улыбался, то мог соперничать в обаянии с ютубовскими щенятами и котиками.   
— Лицо тебя подвело. Прости, производишь впечатление типичного добряка из дома по соседству.   
Питер смущенно потер затылок.   
— Ну вот, и ты так думаешь.   
— Это плохо?   
— Ты мне скажи.   
Гарри сделал вид, что серьезно подошел к этому вопросу и смерил Питера долгим оценивающим взглядом.   
— Нет, — наконец вынес он вердикт. — Хуже, когда тебя считают циничным ублюдком, можешь мне поверить.   
— Это из личного опыта наблюдение?   
Гарри кивнул.   
— С моей-то внешностью и унаследованными богатствами иначе быть не могло. Не подумай, что я хвастаюсь. Скорее, жалуюсь.   
— Я так и понял. Но ты мне ублюдком не кажешься, — серьезно произнес Питер.   
— А каким кажусь?   
— Усталым. Очень. Взгляд у тебя такой.   
Гарри опустил голову. Похоже, Питер говорил правду. Похоже, он, Гарри, совсем разучился лицемирить, если о его проблемах догадывались даже те, с кем он был едва знаком.   
Он тяжело вздохнул:   
— Верно. Но если ты все же захочешь разжиться эксклюзивной фоткой усталого меня, я возражать не стану.   
— У меня есть идея получше.   
— Какая? — немного заинтересовался Гарри.   
— Большая часть вечера уже позади, верно? Выслеживать тебя никто не собирается? Я могу тебя прикрыть, пока будешь сбегать в какое-нибудь тихое местечко.   
Это было щедрое и верное предложение. Гарри не сдержал улыбки, когда услышал его ( _в последний раз он улыбался так перед тем, как Человек-Паук сгреб его в охапку. У него развилась слабость к спасителям?_ ). Ему действительно хотелось остаться где-то в тишине и покое... но не в одиночестве.   
— Ого, — сказал Гарри. — Это очень хорошее предложение, я и вправду не хочу видеть никого из здесь присутствующих. Кроме тебя. Не хочешь ли составить мне компанию сегодня вечером ( _возможно, ночью_ ) после того, как закончишь прикрывать мой отход?   
— Как, я еще не успел тебя достать? — притворно удивился Питер.   
— Нет. Пока что у меня только положительные эмоции от общения с тобой.   
— Что же... отказываться не стану.   
Гарри залпом выпил все оставшееся в бокале вино, боясь, что сейчас передумает. 

Он продолжал бояться этого всю обратную дорогу домой, вольготно развалившись на коленях у Питера. То, что он делал, наверняка было глупостью. Тащить домой репортера с фотокамерой - это же насколько надо потерять голову! И не от выпитого, а от одиночества. Он мог выбрать любую из девушек на вечеринке, также не отказали бы ему и многие из парней. Всем им он предпочел лохматого хипстера в потертой куртке. Питер сбросил куртку, как только они забрались в лимузин, затолкал в дальний угол сидения. _Стеснялся бедности?_ Было заметно, что он чувствует себя скованно, вот и пришлось Гарри проявлять инициативу, надеясь, что флирт отвлечет будущего гостя от простора и темноты внутреннего мира лимузина. Прежде чем опустить голову на чужие колени, он провел кончиками пальцев по руке Питера. Отдернет руку или нет? Могла выйти ошибка. Вдруг Питер рассчитывал на чисто приятельскую гетеросексуальную встречу.   
Но Питер переплел их пальцы, и это означало, что можно позволить себе больше.   
Руки дрожали так сильно, что он чувствовал это, даже сцепив пальцы в замок.   
Лежать на коленях у Питера было удобно. Гарри старался не ловить чужой взгляд, вместо этого разглядывая потолок кабины. Питер поглаживал его за ухом, обводил мизинцем мочку. Дышал он размеренно, похоже, оставаясь совершенно спокойным.   
_Как будто каждый день соблазняет владельцев корпораций._  
Это задевало. Гарри хотелось видеть, что сбивается не только его дыхание.   
Он мог бы сбить с Питера спесь, поцеловать его прямо там, в машине, или в лифте, пока они поднимались на последний этаж, погруженные в неловкое молчание, но казался себе недостаточно пьяным для подобных свершений. Он все еще мог вырулить на чисто дружескую встречу. Выгнать Питера. Остаться в одиночестве в огромной пустой квартире и предаться сожалениям о том, что он отказался от неплохой связи на одну ночь, в то время как в ящике прикроватной тумбочки уже несколько месяцев пылились без дела презервативы.   
Нет уж.   
— Ты будешь виски? — спросил Гарри, прошествовав в гостиную, и взял со стола полупустой графин. Домработнице в его доме давно было приказано наполнять его каждый день. Живительный алкоголь, позволяющий переходить к самому важному, минуя стадию разговоров.   
Питер кивнул. Разумеется, он кивнул.   
После первых двух стопок Питер расчехлил фотоаппарат и сделал серию снимков, запечатлевших обстановку в доме главы Озкорпа и самого Гарри, вальяжно восседавшего на диване.   
Гарри было глубоко наплевать на то, появятся ли эти снимки впоследствии на обложках самых известных таблоидов. Не стыдно быть гомосексуалом, это-то не смертельная болезнь.   
После третьей стопки Питер перестал вещать о красоте улыбки Гарри Озборна и тоже переместился на диван. К удивлению Гарри, целоваться первым начал именно Питер. Делал он это весьма умело и не возражал против укусов. Гарри не целовался достаточно давно, чтобы почувствовать себя первооткрывателем этого восхитительного занятия. От Питера пахло чем-то ( _кем-то?_ ) едва знакомым.  
Едва ли это имело значение.   
У Питера были мягкие губы с царапиной на нижней губе, а его язык быстро сумел найти правильный подход к языку Гарри.   
Без каких-либо подсказок Питер умудрился догадаться и о том, что острые уши Гарри заслуживают повышенного внимания. Гарри застонал, когда на кончике его уха сомкнулись зубы, и потянул Питера за волосы. Жесткие, чуть вьющиеся волосы. Такие не покорились бы муссам для укладки. У Гарри кружилась голова от мысли, что он может тянуть за эти волосы сколько душе угодно. Впереди была целая ночь.   
Питер, несмотря на свой хипстерско-раздолбайский вид, старался вести себя как джентльмен. Не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как его подхватили на руки. Этого-то ему и хотелось. Отдаться в хорошие руки, переложить ответственность за свое существование на другого человека.   
— Где здесь спальня? — вкрадчиво осведомился Питер.  
Гарри махнул рукой вправо и прижался щекой к щеке гостя.   
— Я покажу дорогу, — шепотом пообещал он и лизнул Питера в ухо.   
Как ни странно, им удалось добраться до спальни, ни разу не навернувшись на пол.  
Даже теперь, оказавшись рядом с Гарри в его широкой постели, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и покрывая поцелуями его шею, Питер, казалось, продолжал сдерживать себя, не решаясь перейти к следующему шагу. После очередного поцелуя Гарри повысил голос, простонав имя нового знакомого ему же в плечо.   
Плечо все еще скрывала футболка, а Гарри нестерпимо хотелось стащить ее с Питера и отбросить на пол.   
— А ты громкий, — довольным голосом заметил Питер, чуть отстранившись.   
— Это... еще не громкий, — посулил Гарри.   
— Ммм. А что мне нужно сделать?   
— Нужно с-сделать мне минет, как минимум, — откровенно признался Гарри и укусил Питера в шею. Алкоголя в крови было достаточно для того, чтобы отказаться от намеков.   
Скользнув рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра, Питер принялся поглаживать его между ног. Но он все еще медлил.  
— А максимум?   
_Ты издеваешься?_  
Гарри раздвинул ноги, предоставляя гостю полный доступ.   
— А максимум... Трахни меня, Питер.   
Питер коротко кивнул, и переговоры наконец-то были завершены. Наблюдая за тем, как Питер стаскивает с него брюки, Гарри успел порадоваться тому, что сегодня ночью он уж точно не проснется от кошмара. Ему просто не придется спать. 

 

Когда он проснулся следующим утром (точнее сказать, днем, солнечный свет заливал всю комнату), то, несмотря на неизбежную (в связи с похмельем) головную боль, сразу вспомнил о событиях прошлой ночи. Сделать это было нетрудно - Питер, не сбежавший под покровом ночи вместе с фамильными драгоценностями и эксклюзивными снимками обнаженного Гарри Озборна, лежал рядом. Голова Гарри покоилась у него на груди, и спать так было куда лучше, чем на подушке.   
Сегодня Питер был мягким и теплым. Вчера ночью он был настойчивым и в то же время нежным. Из-за него их секс на одну ночь походил на занятие любовью.   
А сам Гарри... о, он был громким, как и обещал. И кусачим. Гарри приподнял голову, чтобы убедиться, что на плечах Питера все еще виднеются следы от укусов.   
— Доброе утро, — тут же поприветствовал его Питер.   
— Доброе. Который час?   
— Не знаю и знать не желаю. У меня сейчас совсем другое желание есть.   
— Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь на продолжение нашей частной вечеринки. У меня голова на части раскалывается, и это не просто оборот речи или эксплуатация типичной женской отмазки. — усмехнулся Гарри.   
— Нет, нет, — поспешил утешить его Питер. — Я хочу тебя сфотографировать.   
— Опять? — рассмеявшись, Гарри попытался пригладить свои волосы. — Я же некрасивый сейчас. Растрепанный и усталый.   
Правда, до растрепанности Питера ему было далеко. Его волосы торчали во все стороны и создавали впечатление, что Питер недавно попал под ураган.   
— Очень красивый, — запротестовал Питер, и когда Гарри взглянул ему в глаза, то решил, что Питер действительно верит в то, что говорит. Он улыбнулся, а Питер, улыбнувшись в ответ, стал водить пальцами вдоль его позвоночника.   
Это было так приятно, что Гарри тихо мурлыкнул от удовольствия.   
— Ладно, фотографируй. Не могу отказать человеку, который меня гладит.   
— Ты еще и мурлычешь, с ума сойти! — восхитился Питер.   
— Вот черт. Не удержался.   
— А можно еще раз это услышать? — проявив коварство, Питер почесал его за ухом.   
Вздохнув, Гарри покорился судьбе и повторил мурлыкание.   
— Тебе это действительно по душе?   
— Ты не представляешь, как это сексуально и мило одновременно.   
— Не представляю. — Обрадованный отзывом, Гарри мурлыкнул в третий раз. — Но мне нравится, что это так на тебя действует.   
Он прикрыл глаза и предположил, что сможет пролежать так еще часик-другой, пока его будут ласкать. Не тут-то было. Спустя минуту мягкий и теплый Питер ретировался с кровати, прихватив с собой одеяло.   
— Вот так и лежи, пожалуйста! Я сейчас принесу фотоаппарат! — попросил он Гарри и удалился в сторону гостиной, обернув одеяло вокруг худых бедер.   
Вот же странный парень. Гарри перекатился на живот и задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Кто-то другой на его месте был бы смущен или растерян, а этот чувствует себя как дома. Его поведение почему-то не вызывало раздражения. Милый парень - самое верное определение для Питера. Возможно, стоило превратить ночь с ним в две ночи или три. Дать ему номер телефона, чтобы мог звонить по вечерам...   
_Хочешь приручить бродячего журналиста?_ — поинтересовалась циничная сторона личности. — _С чего вдруг?_   
Гарри проверил показания своего внутреннего счетчика суицидальных мыслей. Умирать отчаянно не хотелось. Может, он не был счастлив, но уж точно был доволен и умиротворен.   
_Вот и ответ._  
Человек-Паук говорил ему, что в будущем станет лучше, стоит немного подождать.   
_Сегодня утром он мог бы порадоваться за меня_ , — подумал Гарри, после чего постарался принять наиболее соблазнительную позу и приготовился ждать возвращения Питера.


	3. Паранойя и предубеждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри и Питер уже встречаются, но играют в упрямцев, не желают делиться друг с другом секретами и страдают из-за этого.

Гарри с самого начала подозревал, что их роман (романчик, интрижка) с Питером не продержится долго на уровне "неземное блаженство". Разве у Гарри получалось жить счастливо? Он был одним из самых хмурых детей в своей школе, а уж после того, как началась его игра в прятки со смертельной болезнью, он имел полное право на страдания. Его склонности к депрессии дали проявиться во всей красе. Это депрессия жила в его теле, а все остальные черты характера ютились в закутке на краю сознания. Появление Питера изменило расстановку сил, но, как оказалось, не навсегда. После целого месяца лихорадочной эйфории, в течение которого Гарри намеренно не оставлял себе времени на размышления о тщетности бытия, на солнце, осветившем его медленно умирающее тело, появились пятна.   
Не могли же они с Питером заниматься сексом круглыми сутками. После первой, действительно потрясающей, ночи, после утренних мурчаний, спонтанной фотосессии и кофе, принесенного Питером прямо в постель (вскоре оно оказалось разлито по простыням, Питер позволил Гарри сделать не больше пары глотков, прежде чем решил, что с его губами должен соприкасаться не холодный фарфор), им пришлось вернуться к привычному распорядку дня. Питера ждали в редакции газеты, Гарри - в его стеклянной башне для бездушных ублюдков, по ошибке именующей себя корпорацией. И если Гарри, на правах главы корпорации, еще мог дать себе внеплановый выходной, Питер, неловко краснея из-за происшествия с кофе, сразу признался, что обязательно должен отдать фотографии со вчерашней вечеринки, а затем и к тетушке заглянуть, чтобы не заставлять ее волноваться.   
Взрослый парень живет с тетушкой и переживает из-за ее душевного покоя.   
Гарри собирался съязвить на этот счет, но вспомнил о том, как было хорошо ему прошлой ночью, и сдержался. Они обменялись телефонами, и Питер покинул его квартиру с улыбкой на лице.   
Кажется, считается, что ни одна уважающая себя девушка не должна звонить парню два дня после того, как у них был секс. Или это парень не должен звонить? Гарри не был уверен, подобные сведения не задерживались у него в голове. Питер забросал его десяткой позитивных смс в тот же вечер, после чего позвонил ближе к полуночи с вопросом, нельзя ли ему снова напроситься на встречу. Гарри думал, что это неприлично - быть настолько счастливым из-за внимания со стороны хипстера-журналиста.   
Сначала объятия с Человеком-Пауком, теперь это. Ему что, все равно, с кем и когда, только бы не оставаться в одиночестве?   
"Приезжай прямо сейчас" - печатали его пальцы, пока он предавался самоуничижению.   
Питер появился на его пороге так быстро, что Гарри пошутил, не стоит ли ему поискать у входа синюю будку, которая изнутри больше, чем снаружи. Питер ответил, что предпочел бы, говоря о мирах с путешествиями во времени, летающий скейтборд.   
Когда он рассмеялся от собственной шутки, у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки. Тогда он еще не был готов свыкнуться с мыслью, что Питер для него не кто-то случайный, избавляющий от одиночества, что в отношениях с ним можно получить намного больше, чем хороший секс и остроты с отсылками к культовым фильмам детства. Он так и не узнал, в какой момент начал свыкаться с новым положением дел. Когда ты привязываешься к кому-то, процесс занимает не один день, но проходит настолько безболезненно, как под анестезией, что ты, захваченный новыми ощущениями и эмоциями, впоследствии не можешь вспомнить, каково было жить раньше, в атмосфере тотального одиночества.  
Чего именно ты боялся, когда сторонился других людей.   
К Гарри постепенно возвращался вкус жизни. Он перестал презрительно фыркать при виде влюбленных парочек на улицах и больше не считал приемы пищи пустой тратой времени. Когда ему не хотелось жить, вся еда была одинаково пресной на вкус. Рука его по-прежнему дрожала, но если раньше он постоянно заострял внимание на этом факте, то после встречи с Питером старался о своей болезни не вспоминать и игнорировать ее симптомы. Наверное, Человек-Паук им бы гордился. Или нет. Человек-Паук вряд ли одобрял отношения, построенные на тщательном сокрытии важной информации. Вполне простительно не рассказывать любовнику на одну ночь о своем смертельном недуге, передающемся наследственным, а не половым путем, но когда ты встречаешься с человеком несколько месяцев... Пусть мысли о суициде и оставили Гарри в покое, у них появились достойные наследники. Ночуя в одиночестве, он не мог заснуть без таблеток.   
Как отреагирует Питер, узнав, что его бойфренд умирает?   
Они не влюблены друг в друга, им чертовски хорошо вместе, но это не любовь. Так почему бы Питеру, когда он услышит плохие новости, не уйти от него, побоявшись связываться с будущим инвалидом? Почему бы ему (Гарри содрогался от этой мысли, но не отбрасывал ее в сторону) не продать сенсацию в свою газету? Питеру мало платили. Он не жаловался, наоборот, посмеивался, что мог бы стать богатой содержанкой, если бы не гордость, но Гарри всё прекрасно понимал. Паранойя передалась ему по наследству, как и болезнь. Даже самый замечательный человек может предать. Не было бы разговоров про удары в спину, если бы не убивали те, от кого это меньше всего ожидалось. А если и решиться полностью обнажить душу, как начать разговор? В какой момент? Стоит ли сначала напоить собеседника или тонко намекать ему о происходящем, водя на драматические фильмы с плохими финалами?   
Плох был сам Гарри. С ним раньше не случалось долгосрочных отношений, а на уровне теории к ним нигде не готовили. Не было в мире семинаров "как правильно огорошить горем человека, с которым вам не хотелось бы расставаться".   
И кроме всех этих проблем, вскоре в голову Гарри закралась еще одна. Он начал подозревать, что и у Питера есть от него секреты. Питер временами пропадал со всех радаров. Это могло случаться перед встречами, сразу после них, а в ряде случаев чуть ли не во время. Питер резко переходил с обычно-шутливого тона на серьезный, (придумывал?) сообщал убедительную причину для своего внезапного ухода и исчезал из поля зрения. Он говорил, что дела в газете требуют неотложного внимания - но отключал сотовый сразу же, как покидал дом Гарри. Или рассказывал, что его строгая тетушка хочет посвятить вечер разгадыванию кроссвордов и отказаться от ее компании значило бы оскорбить ее до глубины души, но когда Гарри, соскучившись, пытался звонить Питеру на домашний или писал ему в скайпе, тишина была ему ответом.   
Такое положение дел позволяло Гарри переложить вину за сокрытие тайн и на чужие плечи. "Если он не рассказывает мне, где бывает, то почему я должен делать это первым?" - малодушно рассуждал он и продолжал оттягивать неизбежное, гадая тем временем, куда же мог отлучаться его развеселый партнер.   
Может быть, он тоже чем-то болен и проходит курс лечения?   
Или занимается незаконной деятельностью, потому что на зарплату журналиста прожить нельзя?   
Или он изменяет.   
Точно. Скорее всего, он тебе изменяет, — оживлялась на этой версии паранойя Гарри, и как бы ее обладатель ни старался сосредоточиться на других вариантах, он снова и снова возвращался к этому.   
Скандал разразился в тот момент, когда нелицеприятная версия приоделась в наряд из доказательств.   
Гарри и Питер в тот день собирались пообедать в кафе, в самой обычной плохой забегаловке на углу, куда редко захаживают посетители и где Гарри точно не мог встретить никого из знакомых. Добираясь, переодевшись в простую линялую футболку и джинсы, до места назначения, Гарри чувствовал себя шпионом и веселился, представляя, как обозлился бы его отец, узнав, что сейчас вытворяет его добропорядочный, вымуштрованный сын. Оказавшись в кафе на несколько минут раньше назначенного времени, Гарри, все еще прибывая в приподнятом настроении, заказал себе чай и фруктовый десерт, занял столик в углу и стал ждать Питера.   
Питер явился через час. Ровно. С королевской точностью. Гарри аж на секунду засомневался, не он ли промахнулся со временем, пока не заметил, с каким виноватым видом Питер подходит к его столику. О да, ему должно было быть стыдно. За прошедшее время Гарри успел почувствовать тошноту из-за фруктов в десерте и прийти к выводу, что воду для его чая набирали прямо в Гудзоне, минуя систему очистки.   
Но в особенности Питер должен был стыдиться аромата женских духов, которым от него просто разило. Допустить настолько идиотский прокол? Гарри было за него стыдно.   
— Почему ты мне не отвечал? — ринулся Гарри с места в карьер, как только Питер подошел вплотную к столику. — Где ты пропадал, черт возьми?!  
— Нну, — смешался Питер и замер, не решаясь опуститься на стул. — Меня кое-что по пути сильно отвлекло.   
_Он ложь придумать не может, совсем разленился!_ — вознегодовал Гарри.   
— Что?   
— Ну просто. Кое-что. Я тебе попозже объясню.   
— Кое-что или кое-кто, — ядовито заметил Гарри.   
— Нет! О Боже, нет, конечно. — Кажется, Питер испугался.   
Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза, и во взгляде этом можно было различить такие эмоции как смущение, опаску и облегчение.   
_Ожидал услышать другую версию? Или рад, что после этого скандала все прекратится и он от меня избавится окончательно?_  
— Почему ты тогда не хочешь нормально объяснить сейчас?   
— Это сложно объяснить.   
— Ты увиливаешь, — уверенно обвинил его Гарри.   
— Это действительно сложно объяснить. Ты можешь поверить, что я тебе не изменяю? Я не стал бы. Честное слово.   
Слова его звучали искренне и немного остудили пылающую от гнева голову Гарри. Возможно, неохотно признал он, у аромата духов могли быть какие-то иные объяснения помимо самого очевидного. С Питера сталось бы забежать в магазин и случайно опрокинуть на себя пару флаконов.   
— Допустим, в это я поверить могу, — сбавил обороты Гарри. — Но это не меняет того, что ты очень странно себя ведешь. Не только сегодня.   
— Я обещаю, что всё объясню, как только смогу. Пока не могу.   
_Если бы ты смог, то и мне было бы легче открыться, а твое упорное молчание и неправдоподобные оправдания заставляют отдаляться и давят на мои комплексы._  
— Окей, — обиженно надулся Гарри, в глубине души все еще свято веривший в то, что ему, сыну высокопоставленного бизнесмена, отвечать должны сразу же и с полной откровенностью. — Я не могу заставить тебя говорить.   
Питер печально вздохнул.   
— Имеешь полное право злиться.   
— Спасибо, что разрешил, — съязвил Гарри ( _можно подумать, не от него зависит то, буду я злиться или приду в норму!_ ). — Этим и займусь, раз прежние планы отменились.   
— Я сейчас ничего не могу сказать, что бы тебя успокоило? — убитым голосом спросил Питер.   
— Меня правда бы устроила, но её ты говорить не желаешь, а другие варианты меня не интересуют. — Гарри демонстративно отвернулся и все свое внимание сосредоточил на прилавке, где были выставлены некоторые из подаваемых блюд. По листьям капусты в салате ползала жирная муха. Гарри едва не передернуло от отвращения.   
— Тогда, видимо, мне лучше не мозолить тебе глаза, — тихо произнес Питер.   
Глаза Гарри как раз прикрыл, чувствуя, что если разговор будет продолжаться в том же депрессивном духе, он не сможет поддержать диалог из-за сдавливающих горло рыданий.   
— Видимо, да, — с горечью произнес он. — Черт, я считал, что в чем-то повезло... Что наконец-то попался человек, которому можно верить.   
— Если я тебе сейчас всё выложу, то это много вреда принесёт. Не только мне.   
Гарри нахмурился.   
— Звучит просто ужасно. Как будто ты террорист или наркотики детям продаешь.   
_Или шантажист. Или телом своим торгуешь. Нет, торгуй он телом, не смог бы столько ночей со мной проводить и не смущался бы некоторых вещей..._  
— Давай не будем в угадайку играть, — попросил Питер.   
— Когда ты сможешь мне все рассказать? Есть хоть примерные сроки? — попытался найти компромисс Гарри и снова взглянул на своего незадачливого бойфренда.   
Тот разглядывал ножки их столика.   
— Не знаю. Правда, не знаю.   
Начавший было успокаиваться Гарри вновь полыхнул гневом.   
— Восхитительно. Мой парень променял свидание на черт знает что, не отвечал на звонки и смс, а теперь сидит тут и не может не то, что объяснить свое поведение, даже сообщить, когда сможет! Знаешь, Питер, я могу и не дожить до мига истины.   
Это было сказано откровенно, откровеннее, чем он собирался выразиться изначально. Конечно, при такой формулировке сложно было догадаться, что именно он имел в виду, но Гарри все равно испугался.   
Питер, судя по тому, как он побледнел - тоже.   
— Не надо так говорить.   
— Это правда. Скорее всего, не доживу. — Гарри вскочил на ноги. Ему стало безмерно жаль себя, преданного, умирающего, от которого в очередной раз отмахнулся близкий человек. — Так что занимайся своими секретными делами спокойно.   
Выпалив это, он обжег Питера презрительно-негодующим взглядом и бросился бежать, готовый, если бы такая нужда возникла, кусаться и отбиваться, отстаивая свое право на одиночество обиженного человека. Он был настолько уверен, что Питер бросится за ним в погоню, что и не пробовал оглядываться, пока не осознал, что мчится по улице вот уже несколько минут, а шагов преследователя за спиной не слышно. Питер остался в кафе.   
Гарри замедлил шаг, оглушенный этой мыслью.   
Какие еще доказательства требовались? Питер никогда не ответил бы честно на его вопросы. Они не подходили друг другу, это было ясно с самого начала. Питер считал его истеричкой, богатеньким дурачком. Зачем успокаивать глупого, он сам звонить начнет и просить вернуться. Где он еще найдет человека, который не только трахать его будет, но и разговаривать с ним, веселить иногда. Можно к нему забегать пару раз в неделю. Чтобы перед друзьями хвастаться потом, вот, завалил самого Гарри Озборна. И фотографии показывать, специально для сомневающихся сделанные. А в остальные дни быть со своей подружкой. Или подружками. Или тетушкой-извращенкой. Вполне возможно, что истории про тетушку тоже были враньем.   
**Питер меня использовал.**  
Гарри не смог бы объяснить, как именно его использовал Питер, ни разу не взявший у него в долг и не позволявший нигде платить за себя. Гарри было больно, и он не мог мыслить рационально.   
_Отец меня бросил. Питер бросил. Я умру в мучениях, буду валяться в постели одинокий, никому не нужный, корчащийся от боли. Мое состояние разворуют врачи и добрые дальние родственники. Питеру все равно, что со мной, он не побежал за мной, он позволил мне уйти, а ведь лгал, что готов прийти на помощь, если я попрошу..._  
Когда Гарри вернулся домой, едва вменяемый, с залитым слезами лицом, мысли о самоубийстве, словно радушная хозяйка, встретили его там. Гарри подумалось, что все это время они жили на коврике в коридоре или прятались за рамой одной из картин. Они ждали удобного случая и победили. Жертва ослабела, на нее снова можно было набрасываться. К Гарри вернулись прежние кошмары. Делегации безликих врачей у постели, язвы, усыпавшие тело, урна с прахом, выброшенная в мусорку чьей-то рукой. Рукой Питера, возможно.   
Того, что не признавался ему в любви, а значит, и обвинен ни в чем не мог быть.   
Не раздеваясь, Гарри бросился к домашней аптечке. Строго говоря, аптечек у него было две. Аптечка (в ванной в шкафчике, на видном месте) и мертвечка, как он ее про себя звал, коробка со снотворным, спрятанная в сейф. Коды от сейфов знал он один и мог не бояться, что набор юного самоубийцы случайно найдет домработница.   
Он до последнего не хотел кончать с собой дома, с помощью лекарственных препаратов. Гарри умел пользоваться интернетом и знал, что со снотворными лучше не связываться, что если смешать их неправильно или неверно рассчитать дозу, получишь рвоту или впадешь в кому, но не умрешь.   
Кома заставит забыть про позорный разговор и неудавшиеся отношения.   
Рвота хотя бы отвлечет.   
Гарри ссыпал горсть таблеток на листок бумаги и, торжественно держа его двумя руками, донес до гостиной. Хотел было сесть на диван,  
 _именно тут мы целовались в первый раз_  
но передумал и устроился за столом. Из ящика стола он достал обыкновенную черную гелевую ручку, сдвинул горку таблеток к краю листа и размашистым почерком начал выводить на бумаге "Будь ты проклят, Человек-Паук". Не секретарю, не охраннику, не Питеру же ему было писать, в самом деле. Это Человек-Паук заставил его подвергнуться новым унижениям вместо того, чтобы отпустить в блаженное небытие.   
Это Человек-Паук...   
Каким-то образом открыл окно с пуленепробиваемым стеклом и уселся на подоконник. Холодный ночной ветер неприятно защекотал волоски на затылке Гарри, заставив его обернуться.   
— Выбрось гадость, — вместо того, чтобы поздороваться, приказал ему Человек-Паук и кивнул на листок с таблетками.   
— Проваливай! — не своим голосом заорал на него Гарри. — Видеть тебя не могу, урод! Убирайся сейчас же!   
— Не можешь видеть - закрой глаза и слушай, — прежним спокойным тоном отозвался незваный гость.   
— А могу и не слушать. Хочу не слушать. Отвали. Вот сейчас, сгинь. Всё.   
— Нет.   
— Я пытался пожить нормальной жизнью согласно твоему сраному совету, ничего не вышло! Отвали.   
— У тебя всё прекрасно получалось.   
_Значит, он меня сталкерил и когда мы с Питером..._  
Гарри нервно посмотрел на диван, находившейся как раз напротив окна.   
_Знать об этом не хочу._   
— Настолько прекрасно, что встречаться со мной не желает даже парень, случайно подцепленный на вечеринке, — горячо возразил Гарри. — Да, мастерски вышло. Не полный я неудачник.   
— По идее неудачник как раз он, а совсем не ты.   
— Почему он-то? Питер быстро себе другого нашел. Или другую, это большого значения не имеет. Он для меня соврать убедительно не может, о чем тут говорить.   
_Пожалуй, я один в этом городе могу заявить, что плачусь в жилетку не кому-нибудь там, а настоящему супергерою._  
Человек-Паук как будто бы сник и голос понизил.   
— Никого Питер себе не нашел, — произнес он.   
— Откуда тебе знать? Не говори, что и за ним круглосуточную слежку установил, сталкер хренов.   
— Вот уж была бы полная клиника. — Человек-Паук издал невеселый смешок, а затем печально вздохнул и стал медленно стягивать с себя маску.   
Когда Гарри увидел его настоящее лицо, то тут же метнул взгляд в сторону таблеток, решив, что часть вечера вывалилась из его памяти и после принятой дозы он перешел в распоряжение галлюцинаций. Но нет, таблеток было столько же, сколько и раньше, а ветер все еще заставлял его дрожать от холода, чем тоже подтверждал реальность происходящего.   
На его подоконнике сидел донельзя смущенный Питер Паркер, которого больше не имело смысла называть Человеком-Пауком. Без маски он был не кем иным, как растерянным парнем в нелепом костюме.   
— Этого не может быть. Нет, — пролепетал ошарашенный Гарри.  
— Первое время и я на это надеялся, — поддержал беседу Питер. — Не прокатило.  
— Тогда какого... какого хрена, ублюдок?! Как ты мог со мной так обойтись? Как ты мог прийти на ту вечеринку и сделать вид, что первый раз в жизни меня видишь?!   
Гарри чувствовал, как краснеют его щеки, от прилива гнева и стыда. Значит, он спал с Человеком-Пауком. С тем самым человеком, что столько времени портил ему кровь, с тем самым, что мучил его идиотскими наставлениями на тему того, как прекрасна эта жизнь.   
Питер вскинул руки, словно слова Гарри были ножами, летящими прямо ему в лицо.   
— Я работал! Поверишь или нет, но я действительно рассчитывал всего на несколько фотографий издалека!   
— А потом полез меня спасать! Надо было в тот же момент догадаться. В этом городе только один идиот, пытающийся спасти меня от каждого чиха!   
Подскочив к окну, Гарри со всей силы заехал Питеру кулаком по плечу. Его первым побуждением было вытолкнуть Питера в окно, но, памятуя о способностях Человека-Паука, он понимал, как скоро Питер снова окажется на его подоконнике. Вот бы в комнату его втащить, бросить на пол и пинать ногами.   
Но на это у Гарри не было сил.   
Питер не сдвинулся с места и никак не попробовал защититься от удара. Наверное, понимал, что заслужил. Гарри ударил его в другое плечо и в грудь, а после начал задыхаться и почувствовал, как ноют сбитые костяшки на руке. Не для подобных сцен он был рожден.   
— Нет, я правда не ожидал, что так получится, — с полной серьезностью произнес Питер, когда его перестали осыпать ударами.   
— Не ожидал, но согласился. — Гарри схватился за голову, взлохматил волосы. — Это полный пиздец. Если ты ожидал, что я теперь раздумаю умирать, то зря.   
— Да, согласился! Потому что тоже этого хотел, — выпалил Питер и прибавил тише: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Прости, что всё испортил, но даже если ты сейчас меня выставишь, я всё равно буду появляться и спасать тебя. Каждый раз.   
Тут-то Гарри и понял, что для него существует единственный способ разорвать порочный круг из попыток и спасений. Сказать правду.   
— Как я могу быть счастлив, когда я смертельно болен?! — воскликнул он. — Этот факт не меняется в зависимости от того, что творится в моей личной жизни.   
— Ч-что? — растерянно прошептал Питер.   
Один из ударов Гарри попал в цель.   
— Что слышал! Я смертельно болен, ясно? Поэтому и не хочу жить, не хочу кататься в инвалидном кресле и язвы на руках разглядывать, как это делал мой драгоценный папочка! — глотая вновь полившиеся слезы, продолжил свою тираду Гарри.   
— ...Я догадывался, что ты болен, но не думал, что все настолько плохо.   
— Ты вообще мало думал. Говорил же, что у меня есть серьезная причина для самоубийства. Дело не исправить сексом или созерцанием красивых закатов.   
— Почему ты не рассказывал, Гарри? — печально спросил Питер и Озборн вздрогнул, услышав свое имя. — Неужели боялся, что я уйду?   
— Конечно. Или что хуже сделаешь. Не только уйдешь, но и продашь эту новость своей газете. Я надеюсь перестать существовать до того, как обо всем прознают СМИ.   
— Никому я ничего продавать не стану, — нахмурился Питер. — И не уйду. Пока ты сам не прогонишь.   
_Сейчас я не в состоянии и муху прогнать._  
Гарри присел на край подоконника, благо тот был широким и сидеть можно было спокойно, не соприкасаясь локтями с Питером.   
— Что мы будем делать, если ты не уйдешь? Изображать пару счастливых пидоров, оставляя мою болезнь за кадром?   
Питер посмотрел на него с опаской и придвинулся ближе.   
_Боится, что я выброшусь из окна и готовится поймать за рукав?_  
Гарри отполз к самой стене.   
— Не трогай меня сейчас.   
— Извини, — стушевался Питер. — Зато... ты узнал, где я пропадаю.   
— Ага. Могу извиниться за то, что в измене тебя заподозрил. Ты-то всего лишь спасал счастливчиков, которые смогут прожить долгую полноценную жизнь.   
— Больше всего на свете я хотел бы тебя спасти.   
— Как ни странно, я тебе верю. Но это не в твоих силах, ничего не поделаешь.   
— Но я все еще могу пытаться? — осторожно поинтересовался Питер.   
Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как нервно рассмеяться. Нет, этого человека решительно ничем невозможно было пронять! Он смеялся и вытирал слезы, а также представлял, как плохо сейчас смотрится со стороны.   
— Питер, ты невозможен. У тебя навязчивая идея, прямо как у меня.   
— Я псих полнейший. Ты просто не видел, как я этот костюм шил, поэтому не знаешь.   
— Ты его сам шил? Ого. Стал бы кому-то идеальной женой. Можешь шить костюмы мне. Не представляю, куда я в них пойду, но ты все равно рискни. И заодно объясни, как стал супергероем.   
— Обычная история, я зашел туда, куда не следовало, — сказал Питер и слегка покраснел. — Эээ. В данном случае, к вам. В немыслимо секретную лабораторию. Не спрашивай, как мне это удалось, я сам до сих пор в восторге от своей находчивости.  
— Вот это номер, — удивленно ответил Гарри. — Мне от папы досталась его болезнь, а тебе от его корпорации - суперспособности? Ничего себе. Что же это у нас настолько таинственное хранилось в лаборатории?   
— Генетически модифицированные угадай кто.   
Гарри снова был вынужден заняться переобустройством своего мира. Вот, значи, что скрывалось от взглядов посторонних на самых нижних уровнях корпорации, куда он не ходил, считая, что все равно не поймет ни один из проектов кадровых ученых Оскорпа.   
— Охренеть. Я и не знал, что у нас их выводили. Может, мне тоже стоит по этим этажам прогуляться, пусть на меня что-то подобное нападет.   
— Ну, я сам дурак. Нажал какую-то кнопку, они и повылезали на свет. Тот, что меня укусил, до сих пор где-то в моей комнате обитает, кажется. Когда я его в последний раз видел, он обустраивал жилье на скейте.   
— Значит, нужно всего лишь к тебе в гости зайти и познакомиться с ним.   
_Человек-Паук способен регенерировать. Да, да, я точно читал об этом. Какие перспективы..._  
— Если ты его найдешь. — улыбнулся Питер. - Пауки очень скрытные, иногда это сильно портит им жизнь. Особенно если в их жизни появляется кто-то важный.   
— Особенно если этот кто-то - параноик. Уверенный в том, что его никто не любит.   
— Это неправда. Может быть, кто-то уже готов его полюбить.   
_Неужели?_  
— Параноику потребуется много времени, чтобы поверить в это.   
— Но в принципе он может в это поверить, правда? — настаивал Питер.   
— Да, — кивнул Гарри, после недолгих раздумий. — В принципе, это возможно.   
Таблетки так и останутся лежать на листке бумаги, а после будут выброшены в мусорку, он знал это точно. День не переставал преподносить сюрпризы. Возможность, пусть и хрупкая, на излечение и почти что признание в любви. Гарри не был уверен, что больше повлияло на его сердце, которое стучало, как ненормальное, и стук этот эхом отдавался в ушах.   
Питер просиял и забарабанил пальцами по подоконнику. Его длинные пальцы, обтянутые сине-красным материалом, напоминали диковинного паука.   
Прошло совсем немного времени, и этот паук вцепился в руку Гарри. Так крепко, что сомневаться не приходилось - отпускать не захочет.


End file.
